Gotcha!
by Lycii TyS
Summary: Before she met him, she was on her own, surviving, facing the odds... What more horrors must she face? Is a simple family too much to ask? You promised...


**NOTE: This is the proof-read version; I didn't change the plot, just the spelling and grammar errors. I like to go back and see how my writing was.**

**I don't own anything as usual.**

The shiny, polished rocks on the pavement glint in the sunlight, showing off a bright a vibrant quality to it. It was one of a kind, only something that my mother thought was befitting to her.

I knew I had to leave; I would have gone crazy otherwise. Right now my sanctuary was getting away from her. Any amount of miles put between us was for the better.

Zeus, king of the gods, master of the lightning bolt, my _father_, could not even do anything to protect me from her. He could have just snapped his fingers and whisked me away. But, no. He had to leave me in the lurch.

She'd been hysterical when he left for the first time, screaming profanities and trying to slit her wrist, not unlike a spoiled child trying to get her way.

I didn't understand her behaviour, and I still don't now. It's not like it's the end of the world right? _Normal _people deal with breakups all the time. I think she just wanted attention.

Even I, his daughter, was fine with him leaving. He was a god after all, and he stayed with us for five years, a lot compared to the others.

Maybe, attracting the king of the gods was the greatest accomplishment for her. But his absence was something she couldn't cope with at all.

I almost ran away that time. But dad came back, but he wasn't really him anymore. I know it sounds confusing, how can you be someone that you are not?

The difference was that he was stricter and more disciplined with me, but he still remembered. Not long after my brother-Jason - was born and he was just adorable.

Jason was the anchor to my life with her now, I couldn't leave him in her hands.

My father stayed with us for some time after that. My mother was happy again, for a while.

After a bit, she started asking dad to rumble the sky for her, like it was calling out her name.

Of course my dad's _real wife_ in Olympus didn't approve of this. Not long after, my dad left my mother for the second time.

This time, she was worse; she resorted to taking drugs and drinking. She took to them as a painkiller, numbing the jealousy.

I honestly wondered where her thoughts came from, it was ridiculous! I wouldn't have known if I hadn't snuck into her room that day and read her diary.

She got more and more _unhinged _as the days went by, until I almost thought she'd lost her sanity. Jason was the only being that kept me here with her.

I couldn't leave him with her; she wouldn't feed or take care of him. It was me who had done everything for him. After my dad had left for good, monsters started attacking.

My mother blamed Hera for all this. She told me that she didn't even want to name Jason, Jason; it was Zeus' idea of a peace offering towards Hera for she liked that name.

He knew Hera wouldn't tolerate two demigod children born from the same family.

When Jason was two, Mom seemed to have stabilized; she packed us in the car for a family vacation. She drove up north, towards the wine country, to this park that she wanted to show us.

I remembered that I felt it was strange as she never took us anywhere and she seemed to be acting a little strange. As I was walking Jason in the middle of the park, she suddenly asked me to go back to the car and get the picnic basket.

I was suspicious at first, but I didn't think she could do anything to harm Jason so I did as she asked. When I came back, Jason had disappeared and she was howling uncontrollably.

I was hysterical by the time I was home. I'd called the police on her and they questioned her for a long time. After that we fought.

Mom thought I had betrayed her. That was the final straw, I couldn't be around her anymore.

That night, I just grabbed whatever useful items I could scrounge and just left, fleeing from the madness.

I weaved through street after street, village after village with nowhere to go in mind.

Amazingly, not one monster had attacked me, but I never let my guard down.

One day, as I was wandering into a field, searching for a possible meal, a strange animal appeared, looking like a mix between a ram and a goat.

She just stood there about five meters away from me, chewing contentedly at the grass. I wasn't sure how I knew it was a she, but I decided on that anyway.

I had debated for a long time whether to approach her. Finally I decided to follow my hunch and went after her. The closer I got, the further away she seemed to be.

After following her for some time, she led me to a cave. It was only then I began to realize that she was leading me somewhere.

But by then it was too late, I could feel the intensity of the heat from inside the cave. Wisps of smoke were curling off the sleeves of my jacket.

Tentatively, I poked my head inside the cave to take a look, typical human thing to do.

Big mistake. Once I did, a column of fire blazed towards me. Luckily for me, my reflexes were quick or I'd be a pile of disintegrating ash. However, my arm still got scorched badly.

I winced as I straightened my arm, trying not to look at the wound. I waited for a while, but no further attacks came.

_It's a dragon, _I thought, _its trained to not leave its place, maybe its guarding some sort of treasure. _

I wasn't interested in treasure and the dragon didn't want to eat me, so why did the goat lead me here?

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in my head. Amaltheia. That's what the goat was called, it was related to Zeus I think in some kind of myth.

As I was about to turn around and leave, I slammed into a tall and blond boy, he looked like he was fourteen.

I grimaced as my exposed skin came into contact. _There goes another thousand of my skin cells._ The guy whom I'd slammed into had strikingly blue eyes.

He looked at my face, and somehow I could see the gears moving in his head.

"You're a demigod, I can sense it." That was all he said. He seemed a little wary of me, considering I looked a little wild and I haven't had a proper home in weeks.

The boy spoke again, this time in a softer tone.

"I think I'd want to team up with you, you're a runaway, like me and also, like me, you know what dangers lay ahead for us. I think with you on my side, we could work to together a stay alive."

He made it sound like he was offering me a deal and it was up to me if I would accept.

"Yes," I replied. "I'll work together with you."

He smiled a crooked smile and said, "Good, I'm Luke, son Hermes, what's your name?"

_**It was my first ever one-shot. R&R please, it would make my day.**_


End file.
